Club Addiction
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: Sesshomaru is the owner of Japan’s hottest clubs. He is known for his power, his grace, and most of all his sexual addiction. He is known to bed all of the beautiful actresses and models.But what happens when he meets an ordinary Kagome? SesshomaruKagome
1. The meeting

Sesshomaru is the owner of Japan's hottest clubs. He is known for his power, his grace, and most of all his sexual addiction. He is known to bed all of the beautiful actresses and models but what happens when he meets an ordinary Kagome? Lemon/lime/ perhaps a little bondage in later chapters..You know, the kinkiness.

Okay, so I did it again. This is just something to help me get over this writers block that I currently have. Anyway, I hope you all like this because I certainly like the prospect of the idea.

Disclaimer: I do in no way own Inuyasha are any characters associated with the series. This disclaimer shall apply to all future chapters as well.

* * *

Chapter one: **_The Meeting

* * *

_**

Kagome tugged at her cotton dress, willing air to seep though the thick fabric. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. It was nearly dark yet the sun was still beaming, and she was beginning to feel the summer's heat. She ran a hand through her slightly matted hair and began to walk home. After spending her whole day working and studying she was way past tired.

Sesshomaru sighed as he heard the high-pitched ring of his phone. Sighing in exasperation he picked up the phone.

"Whatever it is handle it yourself, Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked into the phone.

"A little angry. Eh, love?" A female voice cooed on the other end.

Sesshomaru grinned. It was not like Yura to just decide to check up on him, obviously she wanted to visit his bed again. "Yura. How are you?"

"I'm terrible. I've been having this terrible ache." She said, mock whining. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. He'd grown accustomed to the role-playing that they'd sometimes do.

"And where is this ache exactly? Is it your head again?"

"No, it's lower."

"Ah, I see. Perhaps your neck."

"Lower."

"Then where is it?'

"I'm sure that you can guess. It's a lot lower, though." She cooed seductively.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at her innuendo. Although here ways were slightly childish he'd hit a dry spell and would soon need another woman to grace his bed to rid him of this dry spell. Yura would be his pick-me-up.

* * *

Kagome sighed in relive. After almost another 15 minutes of walking she was only a block away from home. Kagome started to cross the street. She didn't notice the black Porsche until it was only a few feet away from her. Kagome froze and stared like a deer caught in headlights. She closed her eyes tightly, preparing herself for a head on collision. But she quickly opened them when the sound of screeching tires penetrated her ears.

She still stood frozen until a voice called out to her.

"It's not very smart to just stand there like that."

Kagome took a deep breath and took another moment to quietly compose herself. "Well maybe you should get off of your cell phone and stop driving like a bat out of hell." She spat at him, frowning slightly as a piece of her hair flew into her line of sight. She removed the strand and glared at the man. But as she looked to him she noticed his beautiful features and began to soak in them.

His long waist length platinum blonde hair that looked strangely white hung freely, and his piercing amber irises that were slightly accented by the black Armani suit that he wore. She also noticed that he had magenta tattoos on his wrist as he waved his finger at her.

She frowned again.

"Don't you wave your finger at me. I'm the one that was nearly flattened." She yelled.

Sesshomaru was about to retort but stopped to frown at her. He took a look at her plain knee-length cotton dress and the reading glasses that were hanging from her nose slightly. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and a few strings hung loosely in front of her face. **_Not my type. _**Sesshomaru thought mentally. Sesshomaru often found himself looking over every woman that he encountered, but this one didn't seem to appeal to him much.

He took one last fleeting glance at the girl before walking back to his car. "It seems that you're fine so I'll be on my way."

"You almost hit me. The lease you can do is give me your name." Kagome noticed the way he frowned at her when he took one glance at her.

"Although I don't know what good it would do you, I'll tell you. My name is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho."

Feeling the need to give her name Kagome spoke. "And my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Not really paying attention to her Sesshomaru climbed back into his car and picked up the discarded cell phone.

"Yura."

_No response._

"Damn." He mumbled, agitation laced within his tone. "There goes my pick-me-up."

* * *

Kagome continued her trek home, fuming the whole time. **_That jerk! He almost runs me over then has the gall to wave his finger at me like I'm some child! _**She turned into the apartment complex, still thinking about how she'd like to strangle him with his silky long hair. Kagome was so enthralled in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that her best friend had opened the door and stood looking at her quizzically as she watched the girl mentally battle herself.

"Kagome." She called, waving a hand in front of the girls face.

Kagome looked at her friend then just walked past her and into the two bedroom apartment.

"Kagome, what's up with you?" Sango said, pulling her wavy brown hair into a ponytail.

"I was almost run over today!" Kagome yelled, flopping down on the couch, her small form sinking into the fluffy cushions.

"Really, now? Were you reading and walking again?"

"No. I was perfectly aware of my surroundings. That is, until some jerk in a Porsche tried to trample me. And he looked at me as though I was some low class servant or something. Ugh...that jerk. Extremely sexy jerk." Kagome mumbled.

"Ah...sexy, eh? How did he look?" Sango said inching closer to her friend to pry her of all the juicy details.

"Well, he was about 6'6 with waist-length white hair. He had the strangest amber eyes and these deep baritone voice that sends shivers down your spine. Not to mention how nice he looked in that suit." Kagome said grinning sheepishly.

"Ah! Kagome finally finds someone attractive." Sango said slapping her playfully on the leg. "So, did you get a name, number, anything?"

"A name."

"And what is it?"

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho."

Sango frowned and looked away, as if she were deep in thought. "Sesshomaru Taisho. That sounds familiar to me for some reason."

"Ah. Well, Sango. I'm beat. I just want to take a long bath and relax." Kagome got up to stretch her legs and yawn, emphasizing her point.

"Don't go to bed, Kags! I want you to go somewhere with me tonight." Sango whined.

"Sango, I'm not into all of that club hopping. You know that." Kagome said, freeing her hair from the ponytail."

"You say that all the time. Please! Just go with me, this once!" Sango ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Pleassssse, Kagome!"

Kagome sighed and looked at her friend. "I'll go with you, but I don't have anything to wear. And besides, look at me, I'm a mess."

"We can fix that." Sango said with a grin.

* * *

"Come on, Kagome." Sango said, practically dragging the girl along by her arm.

"I don't know about this, Sango." There are so many people in there and don't you think this dress is a little short?" Kagome said pulling on the red dress."

"Not at all. I think it looks wonderful on you, actually."

Kagome smiled. Compliments from Sango truly meant a lot. She would allow her to drag her into this place. But just this once. "How are we going to get in? I mean, if this is the best club in all of Japan then surely that won't let us in." Kagome took a second to scan all the people standing behind the velvet rope. The line was literally wrapped around the corner with people hoping that they could enter the exclusive nightclub.

"Don't worry about it. I happen to know the bouncers."

Sango nodded at her friend deciding that she would trust her just this once. She followed her friend nervously. She'd only been to a club once and that was a horrible experience. She was hoping that this would not turn out to be a repeat of that night.

"Yo, Sango!" A man voice called as they approached the entrance.

"Hey, Kouga."

"Back again I see. And you've bought a friend."

"Yes. This is Kagome."

Kagome smiled nervously.

"She's a hot one." He said, grinning wolfishly. "Go right in." He said pulling back the rope. All kinds of rants were heard as people fussed.

"I've been waiting out here for three hours, and they get in? Come on, man!"

"Oh shut up." Kouga said glaring at the man.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango entered the club as a blast of music instantly shocked their eardrums filling it with the seducing sound of it's melodic notes.

"Isn't this place great?" Sango said yelling over the loud music. Kagome looked around the club. The walls were completely black as well as the bar and the floor. The only light that was even present was the black lights that adorned the wall and the few colorful lights that would flicker overhead. A small array of dance cages were scattered throughout the club as scantily clad women moved their bodies to the addictive music boomed loudly. Kagome had no choice but to agree that this place was indeed great.

"Hey, Kagome. Why don't you get us some drinks why I go to the ladies room to freshen up a little. I'll meet you at one of the tables near the dance floor."

Kagome nodded and headed for the bar. She took a seat on the barstool careful to pull the tight dress down before sitting.

"May I help you?" A waiter asked, grinning at Kagome.

" Two long island iced teas." She said simply. Although Kagome didn't frequent clubs much she did visit the bar occasionally with a few of her friends. Kagome turned in the seat to look at the people that were strewn about on the dance floor grinding their bodies together manically. As she watched she began to tap her red heels on the metal of the barstool. The musical selection was wonderful and she was already beginning to loosen up. Kagome continued to watch the people grind when someone walked on the side of her.

* * *

Sesshomaru approached the bar, his eyes sweeping over the raven beauty that sat silently. He took time to skim over her long legs and wonder what was under that tight red dress. The four inch heels that strapped sexily over her smooth ankles accented her skin tone. Her hair was pulled into a bun and a few wavy strings hung loosely and caressed the smooth skin of her cheek. He leaned slightly to get a good look at her behind and immediately enjoyed the sight. He cleared his throat slightly and approached her. Softly he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss-but"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"You. You're the girl from earlier." He grinned at her slightly. **_I must say that the girl does clean up quite nicely. _**

"Well I see that you're still rude as ever." She said turning away from him and concentrating back on the dancing people.

"You didn't quite strike me as the clubbing type. What brings you here?"

"Excuse me, miss. But here are your drinks." The bartender said handing her the drinks, allowing his hand to caress hers slightly. Kagome smiled and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Well, Mr. Taisho. I don't think that you know me well enough to jump to conclusions." She smiled at him slightly before sauntering off. She congratulated herself mentally. For once she did not make herself seem like a bumbling fool. She would not let him get away so easily with looking at her the way he did. Sesshomaru watched the girl walk away, admiring the way the red dress accented her luscious curves. He licked his lips. He would have her. She would be his pick-me up.

* * *

Okay, first chapter is done with a total of five pages! I am extremely happy with myself. I have no idea why I wrote this but I hope you all enjoy it and I ask that you read and **_review. _**Tell me if you think I should revise this or not. I am quite happy with it. And please...point out any spelling or grammar errors so that I may fix them. 


	2. By chance

* * *

Chapter two: **_By chance

* * *

Sesshomaru waved over the bartender, all the while plotting how he would get the girl to grace his bed. The bartender bought over his drink, setting it down beside him. Sesshomaru gave the man a nod before leaving, following the path that Kagome had earlier. He searched the club for sight of her, his amber irises peering into the darkness. Just before he was going to give up he caught sight of her. She was sitting with another girl, giggling as a beaming young man walked away from their table._**

Smirking, he approached them.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Kagome ceased her giggling as she instantly recognized the voice. "Yes?" She said, pretending to be oblivious.

"May I ask your name? You walked away from the bar before I got a chance to ask."

"I believe that you know already."

"I guess that I've forgotten. I have terrible memory."

"That or you weren't interested at the time." Kagome retorted, her voice almost as icy as his.

"Perhaps. But would you mind giving me your name now?"

Kagome turned back to Sango, now completely ignoring his presence. Sango raised a questioning eyebrow as if to ask the girl if she were crazy. Sango looked at her friend then back at the tall amber-eyed man.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi." Sango said beaming at the man. "And she is delighted to meet you."

"We've met." They both announced in unison.

"This is the guy that nearly killed me."

"Oh." Sango said looking away as if she were innocent.

Kagome glared at the girl and turned back to the man. "Is there anything else that you want, Mr. Taisho?"

"A date would be nice."

Kagome frowned. "You want a date with _me_?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so, buddy." Kagome said standing. "You were just looking down on me just earlier but now that I have on a dress that looks like it was painted on you want to all of a sudden treat me as an equal. You sure have some nerve."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. She was truly a fiery young woman. He was used to the passive types, surely this woman would be a challenge, and he loved challenges. "I won't take no for an answer." He said, cooly, as if he hadn't heard what she said.

Kagome stared at the man in total awe. He truly had some type of nerve to deny her wishes like that. "Excuse me?"

"I will not take no for an answer." His reply was as smooth and flat as the first time that he'd said it.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"You'll find out." Sesshomaru said flashing her a small smirk, showing his unusually sharp canines before turning away from her completely. "I hope that you will excuse me, Ms. Higurashi. I have an important meeting in a few minutes." And with that, he walked off disappearing into the crowds of people.

Kagome huffed and sat back down next to her friend who was turning her head to hide the muffled sounds of her giggling.

"Oh screw you, Sango!" Kagome said, pushing her friend on the shoulder whose response was to only giggle again. "Can you believe that guy?" She said, anger seeping. Although she was slightly intrigued. This man did have his ways about him. She grinned slightly.

"I think you need a guy like him, actually." Sango said, taking a sip of her drink. "Someone needs to tame you."

Kagome glared at her friend. "We barely know him. He could be a serial murderer or something."

Sango nodded, agreeing with her.

"I hate to butt in ladies, but he's actually the owner of this club." A young woman said, her red hair pulled into a slight ponytail. She looked too young to even be working.

"This club!" Sango yelled, chocking on her drink. "You mean, he's _the _Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"Wait. I'm confused." Kagome said looking at Sango as her eyes bugged. "Are you saying that, that arrogant bastard owns this club?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kagome sighed. **_Even more reason for me to go_**."Come on, Sango."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on!" She said grabbing her by her arm, nearly dragging her.

The girl giggled slightly. There were some odd people in the world these days. She began to remove the glasses from the table and wipe them down when she noticed a black handbag sitting in the chair where Kagome was sitting. She snatched it from the seat, and began to run towards the door to see if she could catch the girl before she disappeared from the club. But when she got there she could not see any sign of the girl. Sighing she returned back to the table so that she could finish cleaning. She would turn it in to the lost and found. Ayame placed the bag back on the table and proceeded to clear the glasses.

"Ayame."

Ayame spun around and was met with an icy amber gaze.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho? Is there a problem?"

"Do you know where the girls that were sitting here went?"

"No, I don't. Do you know them? If so, you can return this handbag to that weird girl."

"Handbag?"

"Yes. This one." Ayame said, handing the bag to her boss.

"Ah, thank you. I'll be sure to return it to her." Sesshomaru turned from the girl and began to walk away. He opened the bag, and reached in, pulling out the small card that contained all of Kagome's personal information. Slowly, he read over her I.D. **_She's 22. Perfect age. Ah, it seems she doesn't live too far from the club either. I'll be sure to make a visit. _**

-------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, and laid across her bed. She loved how her pajamas felt against her skin. And she was more than happy that Sango had decided to go to Miroku's after spending nearly an hour fussing about how abruptly they left the club. Kagome pulled her knees closer to her chest. She was just downright tired and her feet hurt after being in that club for nearly four hours. She groaned contently as she got under the warm blankets of her bed. She closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep but thought of that arrogant bastard kept filling her mind. Why was she even thinking of him? He was the most arrogant, conceded, sexy bastard that she'd ever known. She frowned. How was he in any way sexy with that twisted personality of his. Only hours before he'd seen her in that club he'd looked down on her like she was the scum of the Earth and when he saw her sitting at the bar he looked at her with a lustful gleam in his eye as if he wanted to just take her right there. She smiled and drew in her bottom lip, biting it softly as the thought of it sent chills through her. **_Ugh...Kagome. Get a grip! _**She said mentally kicking herself. She was supposed to hate him. Well, maybe not hate. But strongly dislike! She nodded to herself mentally. Yes, dislike would work. Kagome felt her eyelids get heavy and quickly closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned sleepily as she made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet in the bath tub she reached for her strawberry bubble bath, pouring a large amount into the steaming water. She smiled at the thought of how it would feel on her skin. She placed the sweet smelling liquid back to it's rightful place and continued to wait for her bath to fill. After it was finally filled she slipped into the warm water, sighing contently. She slipped deeper into the water until it was up to her neck. She lied back onto the bath pillow, relaxing herself completely. It felt wonderful to just take a warm bath and soak away her aches and worries. Kagome closed her eyes in pure bliss, allowing her thoughts to flow. **_That Sesshomaru is such a jerk. He has a lot of nerve to think that he can just tell me that I have to say in who I date. I hope he doesn't think that I'm one of those girls that he can lead around like some pet poodle. _**Kagome huffed, throwing aside the thoughts of him. Kagome lifted her hand out of the water, frowning at how wrinkled it was.

------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat motionlessly with his fingers intertwined. Paperwork was strewn about in front of him, yet that was the last thing on his mind.

"Mr. Taisho?"

"Come in, Kanna."

A young girl walked into the large office, her long pure white hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

"Mr. Onigumo wishes to see you." She replied flatly. Her small voice barely audible.

Sesshomaru grimaced. Naraku was his least favorite person, and having to be his partner was even worse. Naraku had deliberately dug his claws into his father to convince the man to allow him to lead his son in hopes that he would bring it up to his highest expectations. After Sesshomaru was of age he took over the company and did just that. But instead he'd taken them higher. He now had clubs in almost every city in Japan and one soon to be in America. His business was growing into a small empire. But unfortunately he still had that leach, Naraku stuck to his back. He'd manipulated his father's contract and made himself a permanent partner. And after all these years Sesshomaru was still looking for some way to change that.

"Tell him I'll be there momentarily." Sesshomaru was not the type to easily lose his temper, but he had to struggle to retain the anger in his voice. Quickly after Kanna left he gritted his teeth, anger was rushing through his veins and he knew if he saw Naraku in this state he would surely try to strangle him to death. He smiled at the thought of watching Naraku's eyes bug out of his head as he took his last breath. After Sesshomaru was completely calmed he started towards Naraku's office. Although he was higher up he always reported to Naraku's office. He couldn't stand the thought of that bastard being in his personal office.

"What is it, Naraku?" Sesshomaru said after stepping in the door.

"Ah, Mr. Taisho. There are some things that I wanted to discuss with you." A smirk was on his face which meant he had _something_ up his sleeve. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and sat in one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Speak."

-----------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru left the building, complete and utter disgust was written all over his face and his attitude betrayed nothing less. Quickly he left so that he would not have to see him again, because surely he would kill him. How dare he jeopardize his company all because he can't keep himself composed around beautiful women. Surely a scandal like this would not bring pleasing publicity his way. No one would want to go to one of his clubs when he could not even control one employee. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth to prevent the flurry of curses that were flowing through his brain. Some day he would just fire Naraku and risk the 40 million dollars. Sesshomaru calmed himself as he approached a red light. He was in a certain area that held a memory for him. He was at this exact place when he'd proposed to Kaguya. Slowly he turned to the bench that they sat on. He remembered vividly how she'd teared up and threw her arms around him screaming "yes!" a million in one times. That memory made his heart smile while at the same time it made it break all over again when he thought of how she'd died. More than happy that the light had turned green Sesshomaru quickly sped off, shoving the memory back into the deep recesses of his mind.

--------------------------------------------------

After spending nearly two hours searching for her purse, and still wrapped in a towel, it was way past time for Kagome to be at work and she was sure that her boss would have a fit. Finally giving up on locating her purse, Kagome searched her drawers for something to wear, groaning in frustration. Even after laundry day it was difficult to find something to wear. Huffing in annoyance she simply grabbed a pair of low rise jeans and a green T-shirt. Quickly dressing she rushed into the living room she slipped on a pair of green flip flops. Grabbing her extra pair of reading glasses from the kitchen counter Kagome quickly ran from her apartment hoping that if at least she ran the whole way there (**_yeah right_**) that she would be on time.

Kagome was trying so hard to make it to work on time that she didn't notice that she'd ran into the street when the sign clearly said "Do Not Walk". Not paying attention, she yet again did not notice the black Porsche that was this time only a mere inch away from colliding with her. Kagome's eyes grew wide as the realization that she was almost hit **_again _**set in. And by the same man, no less. Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho. Grimacing and cursing her rotten looked she turned to look at the man, who was climbing from his car.

"Well if it isn't miss Higurashi. You would think that after 22 years you would know how to cross the street."

* * *

Ending it here! Okay, I gave a **_little _**background on Sesshomaru, but not much. I will get more in depth with their backgrounds and how Kaguya died and such. And you don't get to know **_exactly _**what Naraku did for a while! But I'll be sure to fill you all up with Kagome/ Sesshomaru goodness soon. I just need him to stop being an asshole and return to his "true" self first. But, when you find out all that's happened in his life you'll kind of understand why he's so OOC and a jackass! But I'll elaborate more on that later. If you have any questions, either email me, or put it in a review. Or if you'd like to be on a mailing list please send that in an email, because it doesn't work in the reviews. 


	3. How ironic

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I honestly didn't expect so many and so early at that. But I do appreciate them.

Chapter three: **_How Ironic _**

Kagome was trying so hard to make it to work on time that she didn't notice that she'd ran into the street when the sign clearly said "Do Not Walk". Not paying attention, she yet again did not notice the black Porsche that was this time only a mere inch away from colliding with her. Kagome's eyes grew wide as the realization that she was almost hit **_again _**set in. And by the same man, no less. Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho. Grimacing and cursing her rotten luck she turned to look at the man, who was climbing from his car.

"Well if it isn't miss Higurashi. You would think that after 22 years you would know how to cross the street."

"And you would think that you would know that plowing over pedestrians is illegal."

"Yes, but the light was green."

Kagome looked at the light and frowned. "How do you know how old I am?"

"I think that you are trying to change the subject."

"And I think that you are beginning to bug me, Mr. Taisho."

"I don't think that this is a discussion that I would like to have in the middle of the street, and I believe the people behind me feel the same way." Sesshomaru said, refering to the honking of horns behind him. "You are free to get in."

"I really have to be at work."

"I could drive you."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip in thought. **_Well I could at least get to work on time. _**"Okay."

Kagome walked to the other side of the car and climbed in after Sesshomaru. "So what do you do?" Sesshomaru questioned, waiting for the light to turn.

"I'm a secretary, actually."

"And they let you come to work dressed like that?" Sesshomaru said looking over her jeans and T-shirt, also silently admiring how the jeans fit snugly on her. **_A major change from the simple cotton dress she wore that day. _**

"Yes. My boss and I were friends in high school so he allows me a little leway at times."

"Who do you work for?"

"His name is Inuyasha. Ugh..he can be such a jerk sometimes." Kagome stopped, thinking about how uncanny the resemblance was with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She thought again for a moment, it finally registering in her mind that they shared the same last name. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who was smirking.

"So you work for my half-brother. How ironic." Sesshomaru said, allowing his smirk to spread a little more.

"Yes, how ironic." Kagome said rubbing her temples softly. She could tell already that she was going to have a killer headache. **_Two arrogant, cocky ass brothers and somehow I know them both and they have graced me with their presence. _**Kagome thought sarcastically.

"But if you're Inuyasha's brother, how come he never mentions you?"

"Because we don't get along very well."

"Did you almost run him over too?" Kagome asked, sarcastically.

"No, but I did try to kill him a few times." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction **_Serial killer. _**

"We're here."

Kagome nodded and quickly opened the door.

"By the way, Kagome."

She turned.

"I was kidding. You know, about the trying to kill him and all."

"Oh. I was hoping. And thank you for the ride, even if you did nearly kill me for the second time." Kagome smiled warmly before closing the door.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the building, and began to head back for his office when he remembered that he still hadn't returned the girls bag. **_Oh well. I can give it to her after work. _**

Sesshomaru walked into his office only to have Naraku walk in moments after him.

"What is it, Onigumo?"

"Mr. Taisho, I was wondering if you looked into that problem as of yet."

"Why should I look into a problem that you have created yourself? If you would learn to just keep it in your pants we wouldn't have this problem." Sesshomaru growled. "This is the exact problem my father had with you."

"Well, Mr. Taisho it's either you help me work out this problem or you lose everything that you've built up."

"How dare you come into my office and try to threaten me? Get the fuck out of my office before I separate your head from your shoulders."

Naraku grinned before walking to the door. His hand on the knob, he turned. "You're stuck with me, Sesshomaru. I suggest you get used to it. Now you have a nice day."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists together trying to calm himself if only by a fraction.

"I must quickly find a way to get rid of that bastard." Picking up his cell phone, he dialed. "Jaken. I need you to look over that contract one more time. You have to find something."

"But I have Mr. Taisho."

"What have you found?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you over the phone."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched slightly. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Mr. Taisho, here are the papers that you wanted." Kagome said placing the rather large stack on his desk.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?"

"Come on. You know me better than that, just call me Inuyasha."

"Well, yes, Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing on your lunch break?"

"Well I suppose I'm just going to go home. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could possibly have lunch with me."

"I don't know."

"It's just a harmless lunch."

"Well I suppose so." Kagome said, walking towards the door.

Sesshomaru left from his meeting with Jaken, hope within him. It seemed that Naraku had one major flaw in his plan. If at any point Naraku even discussed the company with anyone from a rival company his contract would void and Sesshomaru could fire him on spot. **_All I need is a woman capable of catching his eye long enough to get him to spill it. _**Sesshomaru thought for a moment, the image of a woman in a red dress popping into his mind.

Kagome looked at her clock nervously. Her lunch hour was only a mere twenty minuted away. **_Why does it feel so odd to be going to lunch with Inuyasha Maybe it's because I think his brother is so sexy. _**She smirked as a dirty thought popped into her mind. **_If only he didn't have that damned attitude. _**

This is a little short compared to the normal five to six pages I write, it's nearly five. But I got a little tired and decided to cut it short. Normally I only write two and half pages for my other stories. But anyhoo, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for your reviews!


	4. A simple lunch

Kagome looked at her clock nervously. Her lunch hour was only a mere twenty minutes away. **_Why does it feel so odd to be going to lunch with Inuyasha? Maybe it's because I think his brother is so sexy. _**She smirked as a dirty thought popped into her mind. **_If only he didn't have that damned attitude. _**Kagome shook herself from her thoughts of Sesshomaru and concentrated back on Inuyasha. The nervous feeling then came flooding back. That is, until Inuyasha came waltzing up.

"Kagome, are you ready?" He asked, his curious amber eyes looking directly at her.

"Umm...yes, I am." Kagome replied nervously, smiling at him. This would prove to be complicated.

Kagome sighed impatiently. They had been driving for nearly thirty minutes and she was already tiring from her present company. **_Why did I agree to this again? _**She asked herself for the millionth time.

"Kagome. We're here." Kagome looked out of the window, squinting slightly when the sun's violent rays penetrated her eyes.

"Mhm." Kagome climbed from the car, taking a deep breath. It was much hotter out here than it was in Inuyasha's car.

"Kagome." Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha's outstretched arm, signaling to her that he wanted her to loop her arm with his. Hesitantly, she did so.

Kagome gasped as she took in the sights of the resturant. It was a large resturant, the tables were scattered scarecly to provide privacy. Candles burned serenely on every table, and rose petals were spread around every table. This resturant was not a place to eat, this was a place for romance.

"Are you sure that this is a resturant?"

"Positive."

"I can't be here, Not in this. And besides, this place is to expensive. Not to mention that my lunch break ends in 15 minutes.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Did you forget that I'm your boss? If you're late for work, it is technically my fault. And no one will see your jeans because we have our own private area."

Kagome raised a perplexed eyebrow, but sighed mentally in defeat as he began to drag her along. Kagome smiled at him when he pulled the chair out for her. Nodding to him softly she sat. After Kagome sat Inuyasha walked around the table and sat in the chair across from her.

"Thank you for coming to lunch with me, Kagome."

"Y-you're welcome."

Kagome looked around the room, then reverted her eyes back to the table to search for a menu. "Inu-"

A waiter dressed in a suit placed their food down and smiled at them both. "Your bottle of wine should be arriving shortly."

"But we haven't ordered yet."

"Mr. Taisho has ordered in advance."

A slight tinge of pink covered her cheeks in embarassment. "I didn't know."

Inuyasha smiled at the blushing girl. Perhaps now his years of waiting for her would pay off.

"What are you studying to be again?"

"A nurse, actually. People tell me that I have an impeccable ablity to help people."

"Wow, that's wonderful. I hope things go well."

"Thank you very much."

"Very welcome."

"Now, there is something that I must ask you."

"Mhm?"

"Would you ever consider going out with me? I've had feelings for you for a while now but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. But now that I'm older I can't hold it from you anymore."

Kagome was struck speechless. She couldn't fathom why she couldn't say anything although she knew she was mildly attracted to him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have feelings for someone and I just couldn't begin to hurt them." Kagome bit her lip, hoping that he would buy it.

After their lunch Kagome could not help but feel awkward around Inuyasha now. And even when he asked her to call him by his first name it just would not leave her tongue. She had no idea why but it had to have something to do with him admitting his feelings. Glancing at the clock, relief washed over her as now her shift was over. Sighing, she stood and exited the building.

Kagome yawned, bored out of her skull. **_I wonder where the hell Sango is._** Kagome stretched her arms lazily and began to walk towards the door. **_I'll go get some ice cream. _**Opening the door she was met with golden eyes that made her body tremble.

"S-Sesshomaru. What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"Well, you left your purse at my club so I decided to personally deliver it back to you."

Umm...thank you very much." Kagome said taking the purse from his hand. "Would you like to come in?"

Sesshomaru silently nodded and walked past her deciding against verbally answering her. Kagome scrunched her face up at him slightly. **_Rudeness. _**

"Would you like anything to drink? Some tea, soda, water?"

"No thank you." Sesshomaru looked around Kagome's apartment, admiring her decorative skills. **_Something I wouldn't expect from her. _**

Kagome took a seat across from Sesshomaru, still wondering what it was he wanted. "So is there something that you wanted from me, Mr. Taisho?"

"Please, continue to call me Sesshomaru. And there is something that I would like to speak to you about. But I don't believe that this is the correct place to speak about this matters. I would like to take you to dinner so that we may discuss this. I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"But I-" Before she could continue Sesshomaru had already left the room.

I'm very sorry that I took so long to update. I've been super busy with school, and I had to recently plan a party for my sister. So, I hope that everyone continues to read. And also, I shall make my chapter longer next time I was just overly busy.


	5. The Business Proposition

_**Previously:**_

"S-Sesshomaru. What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"Well, you left your purse at my club so I decided to personally deliver it back to you."

Umm...thank you very much." Kagome said taking the purse from his hand. "Would you like to come in?"

Sesshomaru silently nodded and walked past her deciding against verbally answering her. Kagome scrunched her face up at him slightly. _**Rudeness. **_

"Would you like anything to drink? Some tea, soda, water?"

"No thank you." Sesshomaru looked around Kagome's apartment, admiring her decorative skills. _**Something I wouldn't expect from her. **_

Kagome took a seat across from Sesshomaru, still wondering what it was he wanted. "So is there something that you wanted from me, Mr. Taisho?"

"Please, continue to call me Sesshomaru. And there is something that I would like to speak to you about. But I don't believe that this is the correct place to speak about this matters. I would like to take you to dinner so that we may discuss this. I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"But I-" Before she could continue Sesshomaru had already left the room.

Kagome frowned at the door as if Sesshomaru were still standing there. _**Who does he think he is always ordering someone around as if I'm his maid. **_Sighing, she opened her purse to make sure everything was still intact. Not that she thought Sesshomaru had stolen from her, not that he would need to. After noting that everything was still intact she sat down on the sofa, resting her body. _**Going out with two Taisho brothers in one day. What a headache. Not to mention the fact that I'm not even hungry. **_Frowning again, she allowed her eyes to rest. A nap was definently in order.

A few hours later Kagome found herself sitting in a restaurant more expensive than the one she visited earlier. "This place is amazing." Kagome said, taking another glance around.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But we're here to discuss an important matter."

"Yes, about that. What is it exactly?"

"I want to make a business proposition for you."

"Is that so? What is this business proposition?"

"Well, I have this employee named Naraku and he is a pain in the ass. He's constantly bringing unneeded and unwanted attention towards my company. This is linked to his one weakness."

"And that is?"

"Beautiful women."

Kagome raised an eyebrow slightly. "And I'm guessing this is where I come in?"

"Exactly. I need you to just casually speak to Naraku and get him to discuss anything about my company."

"It sounds more like you want me to seduce him enough to get him to spill the beans."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat softly. "I suppose that is the case."

"Can't you get one of your lovers to do the job for you?" Kagome said peeking over her glass as she took a sip of her wine.

"You're quite suggestive, Ms. Higurashi. Who says I even have a lover?"

Kagome giggled. "A man like you usually has a flurry of women beating down his doors. "

"A man like me? What exactly is a man like me?"

"An attractive, successful business man."

"Well I guess you're right. But just any woman won't do. I need someone intelligent enough to see through his schemes."

"Is that your way of buttering me up, Mr. Taisho?"

"Perhaps. Would you be willing to do it?"

"What would I be getting out of this?"

"What would you like?"

Kagome smiled inwardly as a dirty thought came to her mind. But she quickly pushed that aside and thought of something more suiting, and much more humiliating. Smiling deviously she stuck out her hand.

"Mr. Taisho, you have yourself a deal."

"Yes, but you never told me what you wanted."

"Well, my friend and I are hosting a costume party in a few months. And my conditions are that you must attend and wear the costume of my choice."

"I am a very busy man. I'm not sure if I'll be able to attend this party of yours."

"And I myself am a very busy woman. I don't know if I have time to seduce this employee of yours. Besides, I'm not very seductive."

Sesshomaru let a rare smile reach his lips. "Okay, Ms. Higurashi. I'll attend this party of yours and I'll wear the clothing of your choice."

Kagome smiled widely. "I'm happy that you've agreed. I have this little pink number that'd be perfect for you."

Sesshomaru raised his hand to signal the waiter.

----- -----

After her "meeting" with Sesshomaru Kagome found herself completely worn out. Not able to walk to her bedroom she simply lied across the sofa, her legs dangling off slightly.

"Kagome Higurashi, where have you been?" Sango said, waving a finger at her as she walked through the door.

"I was at a meeting."

Sango raised an eyebrow as she looked over her.

"Wearing your for emergency only little black dress. I think not! Now where were you?"

"Sesshomaru and I were discussing an important matter." Kagome mumbled softly.

"Where?"

"Sesshomaru and I were discussing something." She answered, a little louder this time.

"You went out on a **date **with **Sesshomaru**?"

"It wasn't a date. Just a simple meeting."

"A meeting, riiiiight."

A/N: I know that I took forever to update but I was involved in this program recently and it was taking all of my spare time so now that it is over with I have enough time to write again. I know that it was short but I just wanted to quickly update so that you'd know I was still alive. Please review and I PROMISE SINCERELY to update as soon as I can.


	6. BP II: That’s right, nice and slow

Took me a loooooooooooong time to update but I'd forgot where exactly I wanted this to go. It was done a long time ago but it SUCKED major ass so I erased all five pages and started over then I just stopped for some reason.. -slinks behind bulletproof glass- Review, anyone?

Chapter six:_** Business Propositions II : That's right, nice and slow. **_

_**After her "meeting" with Sesshomaru Kagome found herself completely worn out. Not able to walk to her bedroom she simply lied across the sofa, her legs dangling off slightly. **_

"Kagome Higurashi, where have you been?" Sango said, waving a finger at her as she walked through the door.

"I was at a meeting."

Sango raised an eyebrow as she looked over her.

"Wearing your for emergency only little black dress. I think not! Now where were you?"

"Sesshomaru and I were discussing an important matter." Kagome mumbled softly.

"Where?"

"Sesshomaru and I were discussing something." She answered, a little louder this time.

"You went out on a date with Sesshomaru?"

"It wasn't a date. Just a simple meeting."

"A meeting, riiiiight."

Kagome waved off her friends insinuating sarcasm and headed for her bedroom. The soft blankets and pillows were screaming her name right about now.

Kagome huffed in annoyance as she was forced to crawl from her bed only a few after she'd gotten back in the house from her little meeting. Snatching the door open she already knew exactly who it was.

"What is it this time, Taisho? Do you know how early it is?"

"I've picked out your dress."

"Oh ok- Wait...what! I don't remember agreeing to **you** picking the dress."

"What's wrong with that, I have a very heightened sense of style.

"Yeah, Im sure you do. So when do I meet your business partner?"

"Soon."

"What do you mean soon?"

"How much simpler does the word soon get? "

"You are such an asshole."

"And look where it's gotten me thus far."

Flipping him the bird Kagome placed the black dress over the arm of her sofa. "If I don't have to meet him anytime _soon," _Kagome said adding emphasis to the word. " Do you mind telling me why exactly you are at my home at this hour?"

"Well, considering you don't know how to be seductive I figured I'd teach you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow then began to laugh. "**You **are going to teach **me **how to be _**seductive**_? Oh, I gotta see this."

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. A _friend _of mine will be teaching you. If you'll get dressed and meet me in the car I'll be waiting."

Kagome rubbed her temples as they entered the darkened room. Strobe lights flickered and music boomed from various speakers around the room. " I can't believe you bought me to a strip club of all places."

"Well this is a place where you're forced to be seductive so I figured you'd learn a little something. "

"Yeah, right and I'm sure the collection of ass had nothing to do with it?"

"Not at all. I'm here in your best interests. After all, body movements speak volumes."

"Yeah I'm sure. Why in the hell is it open so early anywa-"

"Hey, Sesshy-poo" A woman clothed in barely came running up to Sesshomaru her massive breast bouncing. Kagome raised an eyebrow wondering if she'd ever suffered a concussion from being hit by one of those things.

"Come here often, eh?" Kagome whispered to him.

"Actually, I own it," he whispered back." Candy, this is one of my business partners Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you" The cheery woman, Candy said embracing Kagome in a friendly hug.

Kagome smiled nervously. She wasn't used to being embraced by woman let alone ones with cannon balls stuffed in their shirts. "Nice to meet you as well, Candy."

"Well, I suppose we should get started then. Sesshy-poo, you make yourself comfortable and I'll have her all gearing to go in no time."

Sesshomaru grinned at Kagome and then walked off in the direction of the bar.

Two hours later Kagome retreated from one of the back rooms. "Revenge is gonna be soooooo worth it."

Sesshomaru only laughed and followed her out of the club. "Well, it only gets worse. After all, you still haven't met Naraku."

Yeah, yeah it took me forever I know. I was just too busy trying to catch up on some other stuff as well as update all my other fanfics.


	7. I'll show you seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Starbucks, or Candy the big-breasted stripper.

* * *

"Hey, Sesshy-poo" A woman clothed in barely came running up to Sesshomaru her massive breast bouncing. Kagome raised an eyebrow wondering if she'd ever suffered a concussion from being hit by one of those things.

"Come here often, eh?" Kagome whispered to him.

"Actually, I own it," he whispered back." Candy, this is one of my business partners Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you" The cheery woman, Candy said embracing Kagome in a friendly hug.

Kagome smiled nervously. She wasn't used to being embraced by woman let alone ones with cannon balls stuffed in their shirts. "Nice to meet you as well, Candy."

"Well, I suppose we should get started then. Sesshy-poo, you make yourself comfortable and I'll have her all gearing to go in no time."

Sesshomaru grinned at Kagome and then walked off in the direction of the bar.

Two hours later Kagome retreated from one of the back rooms. "Revenge is gonna be soooooo worth it."

Sesshomaru only laughed and followed her out of the club. "Well, it only gets worse. After all, you still haven't met Naraku."

* * *

After being returning home from her little "business meeting" with Sesshomaru, Kagome yet again flopped down on the sofa, hoping to relax her body for just a minute. Laying her head on the soft cushions of the couch, Kagome began to think, a small smirk playing her soft lips, after that a soft laugh, then a maniacal like outburst.

Kagome rolled over to bury her face in the pillows of the sofa. _I can be seductive, without being sexual. _Kagome climbed to her feet, a mischievous smile pasted on her face. _**I'll show him seductive.**_

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking garage of Kagome's apartment complex after receiving an "urgent" page from her at his office. Now reaching the door of her apartment, Sesshomaru lifted his hand to knock, when he noticed that the door was open. Frowning slightly considering that Kagome is a normally cautious person. Warily he entered the apartment to notice that the lights were slightly dimmed. On the couch his eyes could see a small frame, outlined with the brightest red lace his eyes had ever seen.

Kagome climbed from the sofa, her dark hair flowing over her shoulder in large curls. Black eye shadow and eyeliner covered her eyes causing her seductive brown eyes to stand out even in the dark atmosphere. A thin coat of lip gloss covered her lips.

The red lace of her teddy covered her curvy body, hugging tightly around her breast, and her slim waist. Underneath she had on something similar to a dress slip, so nothing was revealed but the soft smoothness of her legs, and thighs. Slowly making her way to Sesshomaru, Kagome reached out her hand, caressing his cheek softly. Kagome smiled softly surprised with how soft his skin was. Moving her hand down from his cheek to his neck, then down to allow her hand to rest on his chest.

Parting her lips slowly, she began to speak. "You know, Sesshomaru. I've been thinking a little, about our agreement, and I'm sure that I want a little more than for you to dress up at my costume party. I think what I have in mind should cause you to sweat a little."

Swallowing, with slight difficulty as he was overheating a little being so close to Kagome, when she was wearing such appealing clothing... Clearing his throat, he replied. "What would this be, plant flowers or water the grass? If so I'm afraid my _skills_ don't extend that far."

"Well, that would be a little difficult considering I live in an apartment."

"Then what is it that you want from me, Kagome?"

Kagome shivered slightly, the use of her first name caused her to sweat a little. "You're addressing me on a first name basis now, Mr. Taisho?" Reaching up, Kagome began to run her small fingers along the outer edge of Sesshomaru's ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. Sesshomaru reached out to Kagome, placing his large hand on her waist.

"Ms. Higurashi, I believe that you being in such a close proximity will only result in unsatisfactory behavior from me considering that you're wearing such seductive apparel."

Surprised by the rasp in his voice Kagome had to catch her bearings as she felt her body go slightly numb. Quickly getting back to her earlier intentions to leave him high and dry Kagome backed away, pouting slightly. "Awww and I thought we were making progress. We were even on a first name basis."

Taking the pout on her lips, for actual dissatisfaction Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the shoulders pulling her close to place a kiss on her soft lips. Relishing in the way it felt, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingertips tingling slightly from the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands.

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open wide as she felt his lips on hers only for them to close again in pleasure. Sesshomaru's hand began to inch up Kagome's thigh, brushing her soft skin with the tips of his rough fingers. Kagome allowed his hands to explore until he reached her hips.

"Stop, stop please," Kagome whispered breathlessly; her body still warm, and weak from their passionate kiss. Sesshomaru removed his hand from her body, to turn away from her. Every part of his being just wanted to ravish her body where she stood, but knowing this wasn't the right time, or place he withheld. Quickly he turned away, rushing from her apartment as his body was yearning, demanding to be next to hers.

vvvvvvvvv

Kagome stood in the shower, her hands running through her silky black curls. She couldn't understand no matter how much she tried why she allowed herself to get so comfortable with his touch, or why she even thought of the assnine idea to try and seduce the great Sesshomaru Taisho. He could have anyone if he tried, and she would just be another notch on his belt anyway, right? Sighing in disgust at her actions; Kagome exited the shower to rest on her bed. Not feeling much like getting dressed she simply climbed under the soft sheets of her bed, her mind slightly drifting off to Sesshomaru and what it would be like if he was lying next to her his hands exploring her soft skin. Blushing, Kagome rolled over on her side forcing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

"No, it didn't happen that way," Kagome sighed. She had been trying her best to explain the situation with Sesshomaru, but Sango just didn't seem to understand. The only thing she wanted were the juicy details.

"How exactly is it your fault, Kagome?"

"I don't know, _p__robably_ because _I_ was the one wearing _little to no_ clothing when I invited him over for what was supposed to be an _emergency_."

"Well I guess it was kind of your fault, but what's the big deal? You're both adult, and I'm sure that all you need to do is discuss it with him. "

"I don't know, Sango. It's kind of a difficult situation to explain, but it seems like I don't have a choice right now." Just as Kagome began to open her mouth to speak, her phone clicked. "Sango, someones on my other line, so I'll call you a little later, okay?"

"Alright, Kagome. I'll be home a little later then."

"Hello?"

"Ms. Higurashi. It's Sesshomaru."

"Oh, h-hello, Mr. Taisho?"

"I need to meet with you, I think we have some things to discuss. I want you to meet me at the Starbucks near my brothers office in 20 minutes."

"Oka-," Kagome sighed as she was inturuppted by the click of the phone hanging. Walking towards her room to get dressed she sighed as her conjured up what it was the Sesshomaru possibly had to say to her.

* * *

This is all I have for now. Short, I know but it's been a long hard road for me lately. Anyway, enjoy and review please. 


	8. Baragin Deal

_**

* * *

Previously: **_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Ms. Higurashi. It's Sesshomaru."**_

"_**Oh, h-hello, Mr. Taisho?"**_

"_**I need to meet with you; I think we have some things to discuss. I want you to meet me at the Starbucks near my brother's office in 20 minutes."**_

"_**Oka-," Kagome sighed as she was interrupted by the click of the phone hanging. Walking towards her room to get dressed she sighed as her conjured up what it was the Sesshomaru possibly had to say to her.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8: **__Bargain Deal

* * *

_

After getting dressed, Kagome meets Sesshomaru at Starbucks. Sitting down, she smiles nervously.

"So, Sesshomaru what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I don't want you to meet with Naraku. I think it's too much for you to risk, and it could possibly jeopardize your reputation and put your future career as a nurse in jeopardy."

"How did you know I was going to become a nurse" Kagome asked, her interest and curiosity piqued. I don't remember telling you about what I was studying for, and how can you just back down; I _was _supposed to meet him soon, wasn't I?"

"Yes, and regarding the case of me knowing of your studies since I knew you and my brother were decent friends I decided to inquire about you. I was just curious."

"Awww…You wanted to know more about me. How sweet. You could have just asked, you know." Kagome smiled, putting her hands on her face innocently. The conversation they were having had turned into something completely aside the subject, but both seemed to enjoy it.

"I realize that, I just didn't want to pry."

"But it was perfectly okay to ask your half-brother whom you have no relationship with."

"Exactly. That's beside the point." Sesshomaru retorted, frowning slightly. "I don't want you meeting Naraku. I'll find someone who is better suited for the job."

Kagome frowned. _Better suited? What is that supposed to mean? _"So is it that I'm still not sexy enough to meet your standards yet?" Kagome sighed. "I understand, Sesshomaru. I'll be leaving you now if you'll excuse me. I have work and classes today, so I'll be plenty busy."

"Kagome I –"He sighed. She'd already made her way out of the door before he had even gotten a chance to clarify what it was he meant exactly.

* * *

------------------------Later that day-----------------------

"I'm being transferred?" Kagome's eyes bugged slightly. "Inuyasha, you can't be serious."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. The workplace just seems to have gone array since you started dating my _brother_."

"Are you serious? You know this office is closest to my school, and apartment and I'm not dating him!"

"I understand that, but I've worked too hard to build this business up alone for you to possibly give my brother any information that could jeopardize all I've worked for so I believe that you working directly under me isn't the best idea at this time."

"Do you think I'd do something like that to you?"

"Well, you do some unexpected things Kagome." Inuyasha said his eyes slightly glazed.

"What grounds do you have for accusing me of dating your brother?"

"Besides him contacting me after eight years just to ask about one Kagome Higurashi, and it was not a business call it was on a more of a personal matter. I'm really sorry, Kags but sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

Sighing, Kagome retreated from Inuyasha's office after asking for the rest of the day off. Once at home she lied in bed, her head buried in her pillow. _Today is just not my day. I need a vacation or something because things are just difficult to handle right now. _Rolling over to look at her phone she immediately thought of Sesshomaru. "Jeez, I've only known this guy for barely three months and he's already putting me through hell. Maybe things will be better in the morning. One can only hope."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the skybox that served as one of his many offices in one of his clubs, this one was more of a mellow club not as over sexed, and busy as the others. On his mind of course was none other than Kagome. She was sexy, sultry, curvy, and she made his mind go wild. His mind would flashback to her in the red lace teddy that she wore so wonderfully and although most of her was hidden his mind could simply imagine how soft and silky she was and how badly he wanted to touch her. Shaking the thought from his mind Sesshomaru silently berated himself. Kagome was no mere sexual object. She was an ordinary girl who had beauty in her smile, and personality. It made her seem seductive because her attitude was fiery and she didn't at all give him what he wanted and that made her that much more appealing to him. Sesshomaru smiled a little. Kagome was the first woman to make him smile after his wife. Looking around the room he reached into his 'secret' drawer to retrieve the only memory he had left of his wife, and children. Immediately upon looking at the old, slightly charred picture of the only people that could make him feel alive so quickly made him seem vulnerable and that was a feeling that he despised among anything else. Closing his eyes momentarily he quickly put the photo into the drawer the tainted memoir heavily on his mind.

"I have the papers you wanted, sir."

Sesshomaru shook himself from his stupor to peer into the happy eyes of his secretary. "Just set them down, Rin."

"Yes sir," The brown haired girl set the papers down, rubbing her back slightly as she sat up straight from her bent position."

"Rin"

"Yes, sir?"

"How many months pregnant are you now?"

The girl looked slightly taken aback by his sudden concern with her personal life. Stammering, she began. "Seven now."

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest by now?"

"Umm…Yes sir but my husband doesn't make enough to support us. Plus, with twins on the way it makes things a little harder-"The girl quickly through her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean- I mean I know you have better things to do than listen to me talk about my personal life."

"No, it's fine. You've been working here since your mother passed taking her place as my assistant. You were 15 and I've never taken the time out to learn about you." Reaching into his desk he reaches for his checkbook and a fountain pen. "Today I am going to compensate for that." Quickly scribbling some things down he slides it across his desk facedown. "That is a check for 200,000 dollars. I want you to buy yourself a bigger house. Also, tell your husband to come see me and I'll give him a job so that you can stay home with the children. I'll be sure he makes enough money to support you. When your children are old enough they also have guaranteed jobs _if _they go to college. Furthermore, you are relieved of all duties until you decide to come back to work."

"Mr. Taisho that's not necessary."

"It is. You've worked hard here. Especially to deal with myself and Naraku, avoiding his perverted advances you deserve it." Sesshomaru let out an uncharacteristic chuckle. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so generous, or remorse for someone in that case.

* * *

By the next morning Kagome was feeling slightly better as it was not her nature to be bound to sadness. Shuffling slowly to the kitchen she checked her calendar. "Well, as long as my schedule is the same I am completely free today." Sighing she began to brew herself a pot of coffee just to ease her mind. "I know I'm supposed to stay away from caffeine but I deserve it today," She murmured softly with a slight scoff. "Me dating Sesshomaru. That arrogant bastard." Softly she smiled. He must have been the most arrogant, man she'd ever met, yet oddly she was intrigued. Standing at the counter waiting for her coffee to finish brewing she picked up a notepad and began to write, unknowingly keeping Sesshomaru in her mind the entire time.

Two tender kisses placed gently upon awaiting lips, the electric shivers nipping at my spine. The rough hand of my lover, intertwined with mine, his other slowly moving down my back, tracing artistic patterns on my spine. My hand slowly reaches for his face caressing the side of his cheek, until he begins to nip at my earlobe and I feel my body go weak; my resolve dissolving into nothingness as my body overheats. _I'm_ _longing for his touch more than ever as he draws his hands away from my sensitive body._

_Watching him move away from the bed slowly, my mouth begins to water in anticipation, excitement, fear, longing. My breathing, slightly rasped from his little exploration. He returns only to lay me on my back, encasing my wrists with silk ties, trapping me to the bed. _

A smile plays upon my lips as I imagine the things that are in store for me. My lips dry, so I lick them hoping that it will coax him back down so I can feel the softness of his on mine. He begins to move his hands slowly over my body

_My back arches, my breath hitches, pleasure begins to seep into my every nerve ending as I pull at the silk ties. "Sesshomaru" I moan it quickly escaping my lips as my body begins to shake. _

My lover finds himself back at my ear, only to whisper things that make goose bumps spread on my skin. Rubbing the hard tip of his member against my wet and awaiting womanhood is nearly enough to make me scream, but mostly in frustration. Another wave of desire hits me as I long to take my lover in, giving him the same pleasure that I received. Hoping that maybe my proposal will opt him to untie me, it seems that I was wrong. As he moves closer to me, I take my lover into my mouth, moving the best I can in my hand-bound state. Smiling, my lover begins to kiss his way down to my breast before he begins to:

_Slide through the silk like folds of my walls. Giving in to the pleasure my lovers face begins to change, contoured into a face of vivid pleasure. In, and out, he pushes himself into me taking pleasure in my obscene words, and constant moaning._

Wrapping his arms around my hips he lifts my body into his, my arms still secured to the posts of the bed, he begins to touch spots I never knew I had. Pressure begins to build in my body as I feel myself just moments away from climax, from bliss. He places tender kisses on my stomach, beginning to move slower, throwing me into a fit of agony as he teases me in such cruel ways.

_His pace again picks up as he moves harder into my body, Time seems to cease as we both share a wave of erotic pleasure, climax still clinging to our very beings... A sheen of sweat covers both of our bodies as we relax, enjoying this blissful moment. Softly my lover whispers "Kagome, your amazing."_

"Your coffee is burning."

Shaking herself from her daydream she springs up to see Sango staring at her curiously. "Your coffee is burning."

"Oh! Shoot, darn it!" Kagome blurts switching the coffee maker off.

"Oooooo what are you writing?" Sango asked her eyes skimming over the notepad the she'd picked up while Kagome was distracted.

"Sango, don't read that!"

"Oh my god, Kagome! You dirty, dirty girl!" Sango teased giving the blushing girl back her notepad. "Since when did you become a writer?"

"I don't know. I just needed something to do while I waited for my now burnt coffee. Hey what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well excuse me, you horny little schoolgirl. I thought I had a right to be here."

"You know I didn't mean it that way, Sango."

Sango laughed. "I know. So have you talked to your '_lover_'?"

"No, I have not talked to Sesshomaru whom is _not _my lover."

"So your still having a lovers spat. I guess it comes with the territory. Anyway, I'm going to go hit the hay."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Alright then. I'm going to go for a walk."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside Kagome's door contemplating whether or not he would knock or just go back home. It was unlike him to wait on a woman or even care about their feelings, but there was something about Kagome the piqued his interest to no end and he had to figure out what it was. Figuring that he would just wait until she was ready to talk to him he began to walk away when he heard the door open.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, looking slightly perplexed.

Pulling himself together mentally he spoke. "Assuming that this is your building and your door is ten feet away I would assume I was coming to see you." He retorted smartly.

"What did you come to see me for?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat to collect his senses "I was wondering if you would like to step out with me so that we can possibly discuss a few things. Nothing concerning Naraku or any other business. I would like to talk to you about more personal matters if that's okay with you, Kagome."

To say that she was taken aback by his tone and his words would be an understatement. She had never heard him speak like that, and if he did it wasn't when he was speaking to her. "Um, sure."

Thirty minutes later Kagome found herself in the living room of one Sesshomaru Taisho. His home was amazing decorated in crimsons and gold. Feudal artifacts hung on the wall placed thoughtfully in several places around the room.

Kagome stared thoughtfully at one wall which had various swords, and other weaponry.

"These replicas are amazing. They almost look like the originals."

"That's because they are original." Sesshomaru stated matter-of factly. He pointed to one of the swords. "This one here is my favorite. Its name is Tetsusaiga, and it took forever for me to obtain. There was man named Totosai and he was a very difficult old man but after much persuading I was finally able to buy it from him.

"This seems a little out of place in contrast of the more dangerous weaponry on the wall," Kagome said pointing to a simple bow and arrow.

"Yes, but it is a very special piece. The story goes that it belonged to a very powerful priestess."

"Wow, that's amazing" Kagome stated, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Well for the most part I didn't invite you here to look at art. Would you join me on the sofa?"

They both sat on the sofa each quiet anticipating the conversation to come. "I know you were slightly upset about earlier but there is a specific reason why I don't want you to meet with Naraku. Originally my heart played no part in this matter I was only concerned with having full ownership of my company but I've grown to enjoy your company as annoying as you can be sometimes and for that reason I cannot put you in the spotlight of a scandal."

"Well that is very thoughtful of you Sesshomaru but we have an agreement and I fully intend to keep up my end of the bargain as I hope you will." Kagome didn't know why but she felt almost compelled to help him mend his situation.

"I won't do it."

Kagome frowned slightly but then smiled as a plan began to cook up in her mind. "Well give me a job at your company. If what you said is correct Naraku needs another assistant as of now. I'm sure that I can get him to give me the information that you need. Plus, If you don't I'll tell the press about our little agreement. I'm sure they'd give you plenty of unneeded media attention."

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Not at all. I'm just keeping up my end of the bargain." Kagome smiled devilishly.

"Well I guess as I am a man of my word I have no choice in the matter but I can't help but wonder what exactly you're getting from doing all of this for me."

"Like I told you before, revenge is well worth the wait because I have something _extra _special in store for you."

* * *

Finally updated. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

. "Well give me a job at your company. If what you said is correct Naraku needs another assistant as of now. I'm sure that I can get him to give me the information that you need. Plus, If you don't I'll tell the press about our little agreement. I'm sure they'd give you plenty of unneeded media attention."

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Not at all. I'm just keeping up my end of the bargain." Kagome smiled devilishly.

"Well I guess as I am a man of my word I have no choice in the matter but I can't help but wonder what exactly you're getting from doing all of this for me."

"Like I told you before, revenge is well worth the wait because I have something _extra _special in store for you."

Hey there! I can't believe that it's been literally years since I've updated this story it's almost surreal but that's the reality of it. So, here's to a new start head first into my fan fiction. I hope those who were waiting will forgive me and understand that sometimes real life happens. I fully intend to get off my butt and update! Let's hope that my absence has allowed me to further hone what I once believed was my craft. Thank you!

The next morning Kagome awoke several hours early just to prepare for her mock interview with Sesshomaru. Although the whole thing was meant to be staged she still wanted to appear professional, and well prepared for the interview. The day before she had typed and submitted her letter of resignation to Inuyasha's company although it pained her greatly to do so. She had watched him grow as a business man and was there for many of his triumphs, and downfalls. She was almost sure that it would be the end of their friendship. Shaking away her melancholy thoughts she watched herself in the mirror as she meticulously curled her locks, and expertly applied her make-up. Sighing inwardly she glanced over herself once more before heading into something that she was beginning to wonder if she would regret.

_Am I in the right place? _Kagome asked herself inwardly as she glanced at the map on her cellphone. _The GPS says this is the place._ Taking a deep breath she begins to once more marvel at the breathtaking view of the building that would now double as her new workplace. Releasing the air she began to walk her legs shaking slightly as she attempted to calm herself and concentrate on keeping balance on her chocolate brown pumps. Entering the lobby of the building she was greeted by a very chipper woman.

"Welcome to Taisho Industries, my name is Yama may I help you with anything?" She beamed.

"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am scheduled for an interview with a Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho today." The once chipper Ayame's smiled faded quickly and her tone instantly turned smug. "**You're **here for an interview with Mr. Taisho? I'll have to call upstairs to confirm."

Overlooking Kagome head to toe she began to speak into the receiver of the phone. "Mr. Taisho, good morning sir. This is Ayame from the first floo-. Yes, sir there is a point to this call there's a Miss Hig- Yes, I just wanted to be sure I'll send her up right away, sir." Sighing she put down the receiver her mood now that of a woman rejected. "Take the elevator to the 16th floor you'll need a passcode to reach it as it's usually of limits." She handed Kagome a piece of paper that she'd written the code on. "There are only two offices on the floor so finding him shouldn't be so hard."

"Thank you very much, Ayame." Kagome replied offering the sad girl a genuine smile that was quickly ignored.

After reaching the 16th floor she was greeted by a beautiful crimson haired woman with beautiful golden sun-kissed skin. Kagome was slightly overwhelmed by her mere beauty. "Hello, Ms. Higurashi my name is Laila I'm Mr. Taisho's temporary assistant I'm here to greet you, and also congratulate you on your interview follow me please." Her slight accent was something Kagome would have to adjust to but it just accentuated her charm.

Kagome nodded meekly and began to follow behind her, noticing just how perfectly her cream suit accented her curves, but not so tightly that it became unprofessional. "So, how long have you been on the list?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kagome asked her attentions snapped from inwardly comparing her own body to the more curvaceous Laila.

"The list? There's a rather long list to work here. There's even a waiting period to become a janitor, not to mention the extensive security check. How long were you on the list?"

"Oh. Umm, about two years now."

Laila raised an eyebrow quizzically causing Kagome to shift uncomfortably. "That's odd the usual wait is about 4 years. I myself have been on the list for about six years since I was waiting for this position specifically. I really admire Mr. Taisho and the way he has built his business. I traveled all the way from my home country just for a temporary position. I'm really hoping that it will turn into a permanent position. "Laila said smiling widely, and affectionately which made Kagome feel a little jealous, and even a bit insecure. "Well, Ms. Higurashi here we are. Good luck with your interview. If you need anything my desk is right over there." She said pointing to a beautiful mahogany desk nestled into a corner. "Go get him!" She said winking and began to saunter away.

Kagome watched her walk away again beginning to feel like an insecure child around the vixen that Laila embodied. "Ms. Higurashi?"

_No response_

"Kagome!" He raised his voice slightly trying to gain the girls attention. "Yes?" She snapped out of her stupor.

"Would you like to come into my office or would you rather spend the remainder of the day staring at Laila?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She followed him into the office the heavy tinted glass doors swinging closed behind her softly. "She's very beautiful" Kagome muttered softly sinking into one of the heavily cushioned leather chairs, her head down a slight pout on her lips.

Looking at her intently Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "Exceptionally beautiful."

Kagome raised her head slightly to meet his gaze a mix between a pout and a scowl on her face looking like every bit of a disappointed child. She was hoping he hadn't noticed. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sesshomaru speaking. "And every bit of a professional. She's waited a very long time to become my assistant. Also, she's very adamant on being judged by her intelligence rather than her beauty. My company is only a stepping stone for her; she's looking to be sitting in my position in her own company. I admire her drive." Sesshomaru said his eyes held an underlying admiration.

This just furthered Kagome's insecurity and jealousy and caused her to sink further into the seat. _Why do I feel so low? How can I compete with that? Wait, what? Compete! No! I DO NOT LIKE SESSHOMARU! He's such an arrogant jerk. But, he's so handsome and his sly smirk is just so sex- No! _ Kagome shook her head hoping that her train of thought would veer off onto another path.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Umm, yes. I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"Well, there's nothing to be nervous about. You're guaranteed the job per our agreement so don't stress over it."

"I wish it were a real interview. I would rather not receive a job just based on an agreement. After all, people wait or years to be in my position here, right? It would be unfair if I were just given a job in your company." She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, in that case. I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi but I cannot offer you a position at this time. I wish you luck in your search." Sesshomaru said smugly, his elbows on his desk, fingers interlaced in front of his mouth.

"Wait, what?" Kagome yelled rising up from her seat and slamming her palms on his desk. "What do you mean no, you bastard?" she huffed, her hair falling into her face.

Sesshomaru laughed slightly standing from his chair. He softly reached out to brush the hair from her face his hands grazing her skin softly. "There's my Kagome. You're hired." He said looking into her eyes softly. Bright red, her heart pounding against her chest Kagome stared back into his eyes. Hoping that he wouldn't hear the way her heart was drumming she found herself lost in his eyes, and the genuine look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru snapped himself out of the moment and cleared his throat slightly trying to regain his composure. He had been feeling outside himself for the past few days. Inside him his mind and heart struggled to agree because so much of him wanted Kagome physically, to feel the warmth of her skin against his, to feel the carnal pleasures of her flesh, and yet the other side of him desired nothing more than to make her smile. A businessman had to be cold, and calculating otherwise he would find himself knocked from his square. He'd allowed himself to become entangled in the inner workings of love and had found himself alone, and weak. He sat back down in his chair leaving Kagome breathless, and confused. "I'll page Laila and have her escort you to your new desk and from there you'll meet Naraku. We'll personally discuss the particulars of your position during lunch which is," He glanced at his watch." In about two hours. Until then, have Laila give you a tour of the building and become familiar with everything." He said coldly attempting to detach himself from the feeling of wanting to hold her, and wash away the insecurities, and complexities that he knew she was feeling.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Crimson eyes asked peering into sad, gray/brown ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome piqued plastering on a half-smile. Laila eyed her for a bit before deciding not to delve deeper. "Umm Laila, do you like working for Sessho – I mean, Mr. Taisho?"

"Oh yes!" Laila exclaimed a wide smile was spread across her face. "It is the most gratifying experience. He is absolutely exceptional."

"So, you don't think he's a little rough around the edges, eccentric, asinine –"

"Well he's all those things and maybe more." Laila answered, her tone had turned serious. "He is a bit callous and rough around the edges but my adoration doesn't waver because of his personality. I respect him simply because by all accounts he is a businessman and sometimes that bleeds into his personal life but I truly believe that everyone deserves a chance even Mr. Taisho. Don't you agree?" Laila said giving Kagome a knowing wink. "Well, let's wrap up this tour and head back upstairs so you can become acquainted with your new boss."

Well, I managed to ease out a chapter without much physical pain or mental anguish, thankfully. I am quite surprised that I allowed this story to sit so long without updating it but as I mentioned before these things happen. I hope to hear some positive feedback or suggestions because they are greatly appreciated, and much needed. Thank you!


End file.
